It is traditional to burn logs by fire beneath the log so that the flames eat through the log across the grain until the log is consumed. When a tree grows, channels extending up and down the tree transport growth material from the root system upwardly through and beneath the bark at the same time other material is transported from the leaves to the roots, thus developing channels for transportation. At the end of each year of growth, there is formed an annual ring extending entirely around the trunk. These rings may be counted in the usual manner to determine the age of the tree when it is cut.
An object of the present invention is to provide a log burning device having a structure for supporting two log pieces end-to-end with the mating ends of the logs cut in a plane at right angles to the axis of the log together with means for moving the logs toward and away from each other and a kindling basket in the center of the device for aiding in igniting the burning action of the logs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description and the essential features thereof will be set forth in the appended claims.